


in a nineties kind of world

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1990s, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: this has no general direction, i was just boredenjoy anyways tho, ayeeee ((':
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	in a nineties kind of world

**Author's Note:**

> this has no general direction, i was just bored
> 
> enjoy anyways tho, ayeeee ((':

There's keys jingling from outside the front door, but it's very obvious who it is. Then the door opens and softly clicks shut, as a voice calls out from by it. "Yoo, I'm home, babe!" Steve's face appears from around the corner as he fully walks into the living room, where Billy was bundled up on the couch. "Welcome back, princess. How was work today?" He pulled down the brunet for a kiss, smiling when another one was placed on his cheek. "Eh, it was fine. Keith still giving me shit, but I'm still getting paid."

Steve plopped down on the floor and glanced at the television where Billy was currently letting re-runs of Living Single play. "You gotta get another job, babe. Working at Family Video ain't gonna cut it." Snorting, he flicked at this arm. "Yeah, you're right. But it's my only option ー at least only for now. Gotta save up for the big move to Cali, while you're just on your ass." The blond swatted at him, but the brunet successfully dodged his hits. "I am _not_ just on my ass. Working at Mr. Sinclair's shop is helping us pay the bills. Be thankful, dumbass." Steve laughed but didn't say anything back, because he _is_ , in fact, thankful. Billy does so much for him, and he does the same.

"Why are you even on the floor? Get up here with me. C'mon." There was practically a whine in his voice, he pulled on Steve's arm, heaving him up from off the ground. "Holy shit." The brunet laughed and settled in behind the blond on the couch. "Yeah, I still got it, baby. Don't let this sexy facade fool you." Billy wiggled his eyebrows and purred, arching his back against Steve. It made him flush and grip tightly onto his hips. "Oh, shut _up_." Then a pillow came down onto Billy's unsuspecting face, letting out an 'oof', "watch the hair, Harrington." 

For a few minutes they laughed at Billy's expense. Afterwards they just laid there, Steve's hands wrapped around his lover's waist. He didn't say anything but he hummed and listened every time the blond commented on whatever the characters were doing, how he ranted on about how hot Queen Latifah was, how he would let Max have her way with him- "okay, okay. You're gonna have to chill, I'm kinda getting jealous back here." Billy rolled his eyes but chuckled, he turned to face Steve and tapped his chin. "Whatever, man. But it's kinda weird how her name is Max too, cause... _Max_. I'll just say her actress' name if it gets down to that." Leveling him with a look, Steve scrunched up his nose. "What's her name?" "Erika Alexander, baby. She's got it going on-" then he went on another tangent, Steve cackled and pushed Billy off the couch, 'unfortunately' he caught himself before he could fall and just sat up right in his face.

"It's okay to be jealous, _Stevie_. Nothing's gonna happen, because I'll only get busy with you." God, it made the brunet blush a bright red and it made the blond howl with laughter at his boyfriend's face. "Jesus Christ, Billy." Said man scooted impossibly closer on the couch and swung his leg over his waist. "Pssh, you act like I haven't said worse things. Deal with it, you're my guy." Steve smiled at him, his brown eyes shined in the dim light of the room. "Well, I'm glad to have the title." He let Billy snuggle up against him, laying his head on his chest. Bright blue eyes looked up to meet his. "Of course you are, because I am too."

Steve leaned down for a kiss, which Billy responded eagerly too. There were smiles on their lips as they stayed close with eachother, foreheads touching as they locked eyes. It was a very soft moment for these two that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while watching living single
> 
> !!!


End file.
